


Monsters Under the Bed

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Inflation, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus waits under his boyfriend's bed to give him a little surprise...(Aka Remus hides under Patton's bed and fucks him with his tentacles. That's it. That's the whole thing. I'm sorry.)Written by ⏩⏪
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 320
Collections: Anonymous





	Monsters Under the Bed

Patton flopped back onto his bed, exhausted. He'd had a long day, and not just because they were filming a video. For some reason he seemed to really be getting on Logan's nerves lately, and he hadn't seen Remus all day. They'd only started dating recently, but he was still disappointed that Remus didn't come to see him at least once.

Patton sighed and stretched, tired. No use in worrying about it right then. He was going to get some much needed rest and sort it out in the morning! He snapped his fingers, instantly changing from his normal clothes to a pajama set. He always liked the cute pajamas with the button-up shirts and the drawstring pants. Thomas saw them a lot in Christmas movies. Patton wondered what the last movie Thomas saw was, letting his mind wander as he drifted off to sleep...

Just before Patton could slip off into oblivion, he felt something cold and kinda slimy (ew?) brush against his cheek. His eyes immediately opened and he whipped his head to the side, coming face-to-face with a slick black tentacle. He didn't have any time to react before he felt more wrap around his wrists and pin them next to his head. "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

The tentacle suddenly slipped under the collar of Patton's shirt, exploring his skin. Patton shivered when he felt the suckers moving over his skin, gently pulling in places that made Patton squirm. He gasped as one suddenly latched on to his nipple, sucking there. A few more, smaller tentacles slid out of the darkness, wrapping loosely around Patton's necks and sucking little marks in all the right places. Patton blushed as more tentacles came from seemingly nowhere, slipping under his clothing and exploring his body. One dipped under the waistband of Patton's underwear, brushing over his length and slipping lower to tease his balls. Patton let out a small, involuntary moan, and a larger tentacle took the opportunity to suddenly plunge into Patton's throat.

Patton gagged, squirming in protest and shaking his head. Two more tentacles came up to wrap around Patton's thighs and ankles to hold him still, while the tentacles around his throat tightened ever so slightly in warning. Patton was having a hard enough time breathing around the tentacle down his throat, he didn't need more choking him. He relaxed obediently, allowing the limb to move more freely. It slowly began to thrust in and out of his mouth, barely avoiding triggering Patton's gag reflex. Meanwhile, Patton was still being teased, barely able to resist the urge to squirm as a tentacle came up to pull on the drawstring of his pants. The little knot holding them up around Patton's hips easily fell loose, allowing them to be pulled down slightly.

Patton was about to make a noise of protest when the tentacle in his mouth suddenly seemed to swell, forcing his mouth open wider. A bitter, black fluid gushed down his throat, making Patton cringe. After a moment, though, something changed. Heat pooled in Patton's core and he whined, cheeks flushing. The liquid suddenly seemed to taste like chocolate milk, Patton suckling on the tentacle desperately. Every little touch felt like fire, causing blood to rush to his aching member. He squirmed against his restraints, hot and needy.

Patton's pants were slipped down just enough for the tentacle that was playing with his drawstring to slip into Patton's underwear, stroking him. The smaller one that had been caressing his balls stopped and wrapped itself around the base of Patton's length, squeezing to the point that it acted as a cock ring. Patton whined, continuing to swallow down the aphrodisiac as it gushed into his mouth.

He almost didn't notice when a small tentacle suddenly breached him, using its own slime as lube as it thrust itself inside him. He whined and squirmed as it pushed itself deeper, deeper than anything Patton had used on himself before. He felt it begin to slowly swell, stretching him further and filling him up. He moaned and nearly sobbed, desperate for more as the tension in his core continued to rise.

Patton's attention was diverted as he felt something tighten around his stomach. For a moment he thought it was a tentacle, but looking past the one in his mouth, he saw it was his shirt, growing tighter on him. It suddenly dawned on him just how _full_ he felt, but he couldn't stop swallowing. He wanted- no he _needed_ more. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth as he felt the shirt continue to tighten, putting pressure on his already distended stomach.

The tentacle inside Patton suddenly pulled out, Patton whining at the loss before he was suddenly flipped over, legs spread and ass in the air. Something large prodded at his entrance and he eagerly rocked back into it, silently begging for it to enter. He got his wish, the appendage suddenly thrust in deeply before pulling nearly all the way out, thrusting back in again. Patton rocked with the force of the thrusts, moaning loudly. The tentacle around the base of Patton's length suddenly let go and Patton saw stars. He screamed as he came, his release making a mess all over his bed. The tentacles paid him no mind, continuing to touch and tease and fuck him how they saw fit. Patton moaned and squirmed from the over stimulation, already hard again from the aphrodisiac he was filled with. 

The tentacle in his ass began to swell, thrusting more eagerly into Patton before plunging in deeply, releasing inside him. Patton came again, moaning lewdly and going limp. All of the tentacles except the ones holding him up and the ones in his mouth and ass receded, and Patton dimly noticed that they disappeared under the bed. He whined, continuing to stay erect from the fluid he was being fed. His stomach began to swell faster as he was filled from both ends, heavy and full. Patton felt like he was going to burst. He couldn't break free from the tentacles holding him, though, so he might as well cooperate, sucking on the tentacle in his mouth eagerly.

Moments later, Patton found himself leaning against the headboard, sitting on one tentacle while the other remained down his throat. Someone chuckled, a dark figure coming out from under the bed. "Oh, Patton, look at you..."

Patton looked up, blushing. _Remus?_ He followed the length of the tentacles with his eyes, tracing them back to beneath Remus's waistline. Remus crawled into bed in front of Patton, groaning. "Fuck, I could do this all day... You're so swollen..." He gently pushed down on Patton's stomach, causing the latter to whine. Remus chuckled. "And so firm, too. I wonder how much you can take? How big can I pump you up?"

Patton looked down at his distended stomach, squirming as it continued to press up against his shirt. He suddenly heard a pop, watching as a button popped off. And another. And another. It wasn't long before his shirt was laying open, unable to hold in his swollen stomach any longer. He felt so full and heavy...

Remus moaned softly, panting as he thrust both tentacles a little more, causing them both to swell further. He smiled and reached forward, stroking Patton's length. "So full, aren't you? And you're going to stay horny until you burn through all of that. I wonder how long you're going to beg me to fuck you over... and over..."

Patton came with a shout, shaking. He looked like he was pregnant with twins, starting to reach his breaking point. He tapped against the tentacle holding his wrist three times.

Remus stopped immediately, letting go of Patton and pulling his tentacles out of him. Patton moaned as black fluid gushed onto the bed, no longer held in by Remus's appendage. Remus cupped his cheek, concerned. "You okay?"

Patton nodded, rubbing his stomach. "Y-yeah... full..." He whimpered softly and tried to touch himself, not quite able to reach. "Fuck, Remus..."

Remus chuckled. "Language, Patton. You know..." He grabbed Patton's length again, leaning forward to kiss him before whispering in his ear. "I meant what I said. You're going to be hard until you can burn through all of this." He pressed down on Patton's stomach gently.

Patton groaned and let his head fall against the headboard. It was going to be a long, messy night.


End file.
